Blue Spiny Shell
The Blue Spiny Shell (known in-game as the Blue Shell) 'is an uncommon item found in the Minecraft Kart series. It is also an extremely rare item and the rarest item in the first installment. The Blue Shell has wings in every installment and is able to fly. When fired, it flies toward the player at extremely fast speeds, and is similar to the Fake Item Box, Blue Fake Item Box TNT explosion, but is colored blue and is larger. Creeper (who is in 3rd place) uses this item to slow down Spider (who is in 1st place). In Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart, only the racer in 12th place can get a Blue Shell. Starting with Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64, the Blue Shell is more common. They are not to be confused with Blue Koopa Shells, a similar item that is used to freeze players. 'Minecraft Kart 1: Super Minecraft Kart The Blue Shell makes its debut in Super Minecraft Kart. It is very strong, and is very fast. However, this item is the rarest iwtem in this installment, meaning only 12th (last) place can get this item. It was originally going to be wingless, but wings have been added to it in the final version. Creeper uses this item as a CPU item to slow down Spider, which the explosion throws him upwards. There are also the more common Blue Koopa Shells which targets the nearest players and freezes them. The player can only avoid this with a Mega Fern, a Giga Mushroom, an Instrument Block, a Blue Koopa Shell, or a Starman. If the 1st place racer uses this item, the Blue Shell hits him, just like when fired from lower placed racers. Minecraft Kart 2: Minecraft Kart 64 The Blue Shell also appears in this game, having the same purpose as the previous game. However, the player can now avoid it with a Super Mushroom, a Golden Mushroom, a Red Koopa Shell, and a Green Koopa Shell. Also 10th and 11th place can now get this item. Minecraft Kart 3: Super Circuit The Blue Shell returns in this game, though has a lighter blue. 7th, 8th and 9th place can now get this item. Minecraft Kart 4: Double Dash Just like the other games, Blue Shells serve the same purpose, but this time it is faster. Also, 5th and 6th place can get this item. Minecraft Kart 5: Minecraft Kart DS The Blue Shell returns in this game (which has 12 racers) and 4th place or lower can get this item. Minecraft Kart 6: Minecraft Kart Wii Blue Shells return in Minecraft Kart 6. 3rd place can now get this shell. Minecraft Kart 7 Blue Shells return in this game, but this time every position under 1st (even 2nd place) can get this shell. Minecraft Kart 8 Blue Shells once again return in Minecraft Kart 8, and this time every position gets a this item, even 1st. This time it has the ability clear obstacles in the 1st place racer's way if he uses it instead of hitting him. Appearance The Blue Shell is a spiny shell that is colored blue. It also has wings. Trivia * Mojang created this item to attack the racer who's directly in 1st place. * The Blue Spiny Shell always has wings in the Minecraft Kart series, in contrast to the Mario Kart series. * The Blue Spiny Shell's wingless artwork is either from Mario Kart 7 or Mario Kart 8, but the winged artwork is from Mario Kart Wii. * The Blue Spiny Shell's Japanese Name is Burūsupinsheru (ブルースピンシェル). Its Japanese in-game name (which is Blue Shell) is Burūsheru (ブルーシェル). Winged Blue Spiny Shell.png|Final Version Artwork Wingless Blue Spiny Shell.png|Beta Artwork Wingless Blue Spiny Shell Alternate Artwork.png|Alpha Artwork Winged Blue Spiny Shell Alternate Artwork.png|Alternate Final Version Artwork Blue Spiny Shell Icon.png|Icon Category:Uncommon Items Category:Explosive Items Category:Items Category:Shells Category:Harmful Items Category:Helpful Items Category:Rare Items Category:Items That Are The Rarest Item In A Game Category:Powerful Items Category:Fast Items Category:Flying Items